The Power Takes Hold
by FireyDragoness
Summary: same as before, ITS NOT A COPY! I moved acounts and so am moving all my stories.the power of sailor moon was never easy to control. y should it change now?
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a copy! This is mine from Sailorstars16/lovedllost, I'm just transferring it and when done ill delete it. Its up dated to

And just incase I forget this disclaimer runs though out the fic but I do own Emperial sailor moon from my last fic and coz I love her so much I am gonna use her again.

You all know the drill read and review!

Chapter 1: deep distractions of sailor moon

Its here again and as I always do and have done for the past 4 years I will go to the worlds rescue. May name is Serena Tsukino and I AM sailor moon! But, there is one problem… I can no longer control her anymore. There is me, serenity princess of the moon incarnate and then there is sailor moon someone completely different and for the first time since I started this quest against evil I realise what she is finally doing to me.

I will tell you from the beginning it was last week I think that I finally recognised the call of sailor moon against my silver call of the moon. I was fighting adromeda a silver winged general of my ex best friend molly. Ill explain later. But as I run to the battle trying to hold her off as long as I can I can already feel the woman/princess failing against this ancient yet new call. It was like the deadly song sung by a siren but it sounded so sweet alluring.

As I reached the battle I could see the eight scouts fighting together to fight this new evil. A name instantly sprang to mind, Hypnotica! How I knew that I don't know for it just struck me, like I have a different ability, which was impossible I had all my abilities from being princess and I had reached my top form, I didn't need anymore to control.

Ok so it was time to submit, submit slightly for this once and fight.

"MOON EMPERIAL COSMIC POWER!" I shouted in defeat, the power over took as princess and senshi took hold this was my favourite formation because it held both my identities, senshi and princess, all in one and was less captive. The song played dully as I began moving as quickly as I could I already began to feel the onslaught, it hadn't taken long to build though "URANUS WORLD SHAKING, NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

With the attacks combined together the youma slammed into a large oak tree both concerned scouts looked at me in pleasure as they saw their attacks put to better use then they could do themselves. Hypnotica got up sending her own attack at me, but I was ready, "SATURN SILENT WALL!"

The attack stopped on my purple shield, soon I felt another presence fill my senses it was Endymion, he was here he would know what was going on, I would tell him of course but how would he react with someone being constantly more on the edge then usual. I had to finish her off or I would feel it take effect completely, not that is was a bad thing I suppose but after I takes a hold I can't come back as easily as I left. I would die trying to kill more youma then I needed, it was my gift and my curse, it helped me out but when ever I managed to kill it would keep going it was the opposite off me, I hated violence she loved it.

"COSMIC LUNA PLANETARY CRUSH!"

It burst out of my wings like there was no tomorrow this attack was every thing and as soon as it left I de-transformed knowing no matter the direction she fled she was moon dusted. Walking off I felt the ten people behind me follow silently. That was until Endymion placed a hand on my shoulder, "Serenity, what's wrong why did you rush it, you seem disturbed."

"Because if I didn't I wouldn't still be stood here I would be facing Molly before fate even blinked her eyes." I mumbled only so he could hear, "Darien, what would you say if I told you I could no longer control sailor moon then I could control time."

"Ok sere, so what is going on? I understand you can't control her any more but why?" he sounded so over his head, did he really have no clue… hey what the hell am I on about I have no clue!

"Ok, ok, listen, when I become sailor moon in any shape or form, there is this tune of some sorts that assaults my senses, its part of me trying to lure me into something so strong and powerful, its her old personality, I think, and it wants to take over so I kill more often. If she had a chance and I let her, she would have already faced Molly… I would already be dead." I muttered still only so his ears could hear, it was slightly deeper then I was letting on, like I wasn't even sure if it was sailor moon or someone else, actually princess Serenity or a new form I wasn't ready for, "but you must not tell the other. As your beloved and future wife I order you not to tell anyone about this, they are to vulnerable now, you saw how relieved Amara and Michelle were when I used there attacks for them, I may have saved their lives."

"ok I wont, Sere, just listen and listen good no matter how far she goes to make you fight I will always be there to stop you from doing anything stupid!" I could feel the love in his voice reverberate through out me… I loved this man so much that I was surprised I hadn't killed him with kisses and too much willingness…

As we walked away I never felt more safe in my life from myself. If it were even possible, which technically it wasn't but at that moment in time I felt like I could relax my barriers just for a little while. As we walked I didn't even begin to keep my senses sharp for if anything happened id have to submit, yet again.

So guys you know the drill the only thing with this one is it totally depends on the reviews so if you read it and think it is good recommend it to every ff person you know especially if you want to see it finished!

Same as above I want to hit a quota before I continue any chapter on any of my stories. You'll know what that quota is when I reach it.

Ja Ne Fireydragoness


	2. Chapter 2

So guys I know you don't think much of it but I was bored

Chapter two: thinking keeps the mind busy

So I told him, I actually told him, I know I said I would but still I never thought I would tell him I thought it would end up being Lita or Amara, but from the scouts expressions they were kind of relieved I saved them, I think something is going on and I need to know what. Sitting in the arcade across from them I know it would slip out, we had come here after the battle to mingle, we always do, I think it is so conspiracies don't fly around about the nine friends who disappear every time there is a youma. Turning to them I whispered, "Ok you guys what is going on why were you so glad that I showed up and saved your asses!"

"well you may not believe this but even I have no idea what is going on, it is as much to call on our powers as it is too use them, its like they are being drained and I don't know how." Amy replied looking slightly gutted she had never failed the team before. I smiled slowly I thought of consoling her but then I thought of my problem… I stopped dead and lost myself in the fog of thoughts. I barely felt someone sit beside me and the smell of roses telling me Darien sat there, obviously concerned. I had told him…didn't mean it was going to help. I walked in the fog feeling the feeling again… the sirens voice. I think somehow it is coming from some where and some how I knew I would eventually have to use it. I jumped away from that thought jumped so violently form it I startled out of reverie to find my lover and three friends looking at me as if I was crazy. I smiled sheepishly wishing silently they would leave me to think it out. I knew Darien wouldn't he was too protective of me but didn't blame him. From everything that had gone on in the past I didn't blame him for negatively. Even as I passed through the memories I shuddered thinking about how lucky I was to have my friends there through all that. Not once had I gone alone except when I had first became the super hero sailor moon.

Beryl seemed so far away and easy now; I would have rather taken her any day then what I was going to have to do now. Molly had been my best friend I didn't want to hurt her.

All those days we had just sat under a tree some where in a park but I knew why she had obviously thought something would come of this she would get me back but I knew there was something else there had to be…she wouldn't try to purposely hurt me would she… she couldn't…she wouldn't…but I knew she could and she would. She was changed different form when we were growing up.

I stood up already ready to go they looked at me suspiciously, "sere, honey, are you ok?"

"yes dare-bare I'm fine I just want to go for a walk see if I can drag her out…" of none heard the last part after fine because I had left the table but deciding I was their princess they followed me wanting to keep me safe from everything. As we walked together in a close nit group my mind wondered back to what Amy said. So something was happening something even Amy had no idea leaving it me to figure it out. I didn't worry too much over that I had every power under the sun under my command I knew they would help me so I was happy they would do the best that they could.

We walked for miles around the park. Losing track of time we soon were all doing a me and rushing off in different directions I was the only one left. Finally left to call her out.


End file.
